Naruto: the Hidden Stories
by warriormaid303
Summary: Sasuke and a strange girl come to the village. But why do they both insist that his name isn't Sasuke. And how do they know about the Akatsuki? Join them on this journey. We do not own Naruto of it's characters no matter how much we want to.
1. Chapter 1

**HOMCOMING**

Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not many travelers came in that day, but there were two that stuck out. One was a girl with deep red hair with white and dark blue streaks on the right and blond and black streaks on the left. The second one was a boy with long black hair, he was waring a black jacket. It was Sasuke Uchiha!

"Is that Sasuke? Send an message to the Hokage immediately!" They tied the message to a messenger bird, one of the ninja followed the pair, he stayed a few feet away so not to them lose in the crowd.

"I don't want to sleep in the ground again. I want a bath and a bed with a blanket that doesn't smell of dirt and other nature stuff."

"Oh yeah, after annoying me the hole day, you go to sleep in your bed and I claim up a tree and go to sleep. You wake up and look around to find me, climb up and use me as your pillow."

"I don't like to sleep alone."

"You're not alone..."

"Candy!" The boy looked over to where his companion was, then looked ahead and saw a candy store.

"Oh no you don't" the boy started to jog, then stopped outside of the candy store. "You better not be buying candy!" the boy shouted. Then the girl walked out with a big basket of candy and a goofy grin on her face. The boy grabs the candy and starts running in search of kids. When he ran into Kakashi and Guy, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I m sorr... Sasuke!"

" Wait, Sasuke?"

"CAAANNNDDDY!" the girl yelled as she finally caught up to the boy, tackling him, Kakashi, and Guy to the ground. All the children and parents in the near by park were all laughing at what they just witnessed.

"Get off me!" the boy growled.

"Not until you give me my candy."

"I can't give you the candy until you get off!"

"How 'bout you both get off us, Sasuke, so we all can take a trip to the Hokage."

"Who's Sasuke?"asked the girl with confused look on her face as she got to her feet and helping the boy to his.

"Like you don't know your companion's name." Kakashi said wile getting up at the same as Guy.

"Her name is not Sasuke it's.."

"Her?" Kakashi and Guy said at the same time.

"Let's just get to the Hokage, before anything else happens." suggested Kakashi. They ware all silent as they walked to the Hokage's office. Guy knocked on the door.

"Come in."a woman's voice answered. They all trooped into the room. The room was round with a desk in the middle of the room and a woman sitting in the chair behind it.

"Ah, good it's you Kakashi. I just got a message from the main gate that Sasuke's in the village. We need you to go and find-"

"We have him here."Kakashi cut off the Hokage.

"Who is this Sasuke person?" the girl inquired.

"The person to your right." the Hokage answered.

"She isn't Sasuke, her name is A-"

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she burst into the room, running right to the boy and hugging him.

"Who are you? And more importantly why are you hugging me?"

"Sasuke, don't you dare pretend you don't know me I am. Sakura."said Sakura as let's go of him.

"I am not Sasuke, I am A-" Then the burst open again.

"SASUKE!"Yelled Naruto as he runs into the room and for the second time that day, the boy got hugged.

"My name is not Sasuke, my name is Ash. Ash Uchiha." The red-headed girl punched Naruto to got him off Ash.

"Wait, your name is Ash Uchiha?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes."

"And I am Nanami Uzumaki." the red-haired girl said in a perky voice.

"UZUMAKI!" said everyone in the room at the same time except Ash.

"Yeah, my Dad's last name was Uzumaki, that's all I know of my parents."

"Now, how are you an Uchiha?"

"On the day I was born on, July 23, I was kidnapped. The man who kidnapped me would always tell me that I was an Uchiha and very powerful because of my eyes and my family."

"What do you mean your eyes?" Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and opening them again. The color of her eyes changed form midnight black to a red with black symbols of the Sharingan.

"We do have a record of an Ash Uchiha being born, but she disappeared. She had a birthmark in a shape of a crescent moon on her forehead."

"You mean like this?" she asked while reaching up and taking off the headband. There in the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon. Everyone in the room was shocked except Nanami.

"Okay so you are an Uchiha-"

Then the door opened, an ninja rushed in "Lady Fifth! Terrible news!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Akatsuki Makes its Move**

Chapter 2

Then the door opened, an ninja rushed in "Lady Fifth! Terrible news!"

"Now what?"Tsunade groaned.

"We've just received word that Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by a member of The Akatsuki!"

"Which member?" Ash and Nanami at the same time.

"All we know is he used explosives."

"Deidara which means Sasori with him."Ash stated.

"Man thous two suck!" said Nanami.

"At else Deidara likes you."

"That because I tripped over a wire that set off an explosion of multi-colors before that he didn't like me much."

"Yeah but the look on their faces was to die for." Ash said as they walked out of the room.

"Get those two back in there now!"Lady Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk.

Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the hall when Ash and Nanami walk by with Nanami holding her stomach and with Ash with her jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Hey our Hokage wants to talk to you two." Shikamaru called to the two girls.

"We already talked to her."Ash answered.

"Well, she wants you back in there."

"Well, we don't always get what we want right Nana."

"Wait, is that you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Temari.

"Okay, the next person who calls me Sasuke is going to get punched!"

"Oh come on Ash, they don't know you. You might look a lot like him."

"Ash... I've heard that name before, but where?" Shikamaru said under his breath. "Well you need to go back in there."

"We don't need to do anything, we have no home here. We bow down before no one."

"Well if you don't, she will call The Black Ops. Then you won't be able to rest for a long time."

They both turned around at the same time to glare at Shikamaru. "Fine." they both said walking with them to The Hokage's office.

"You made the right choice in coming back here."

"Not that we wanted to."said Nanami.

"So how do you know The Akatsuki?"

"I was practically raised by them, until Nanami here busted me out."

"What do you mean?" asked The Hokage shocked.

"Like I said before, I was kidnapped when I was a baby. The man who did it, he was a member of The Akatsuki."

"So you know all the members and what they can do?"

"Yeah."

"Team 7 you have an hour to get ready to leave. You two, if you help out, you can live here and become whatever you want." The Hokage offered.

"Fine, that gives us something to do."

"You may leave and get ready." They all left the room to get supplies for the trip to The Sand.

"Hey Nanami you think we should tell they about the Chakra Gates? That way it would cut a lot of time." asked Ash, while they were getting supplies.

"Not until they ask." They went to the main gate to wait for the others. Temari was the first one there, than Nanami, Ash were the second ones, then Sakura and Naruto. Last one there was Kakashi.

"What took you so long?"asked Temari.

"Oh nothing."He answered.

"Can we just go now? The sooner we get moving the better." Ash said.

"Then what our we waiting for?"Naruto said stating foreword, the other followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

THE JINCHURIKI OF THE SAND

Chapter 3

They were on the road, it felt good to Ash and Nanami to be moving again. They have been traveling for two hours so far since leaving The Leaf.

"This is taking too long!" Naruto complained.

"It's only been two hours, Naruto." Sakura said. "We have a lot longer to travel."

"I know, I just wish there was a shorter way."Naruto stated.

"Well there is a way, but you don't shut up." Nanami complained.

"Wait a minute, there's a quicker to The Sand?"asked Temari "That's impossible."

"Yes there is. It's a forgotten way, called Chakra gates. No one has used them for a hundred years. The information and maps are all but gone from this world." Nanami answered.

"How long would it take? If we take them?" Kakashi asked.

"It would, cut it to a day and a half" Nanami stated.

"Are they safe?"

"Yes, we use them all the time."Ash answered.

"Okay, lead the way." Nanami and Ash took the lead. They reached a clearing in the forest, with a rock in the middle of it and a strange coloring, a shinny silver.

"That's a Chakra rock." Ash said, gathering Chakra in her hand and touching the rock. Nothing happened at first, then the ground started to shake, then the rock being to sink down and creating a hole in it's place. Nanami jumped in to it.

"Well you guys coming down or what?" Nanami asked. They all jumped into the hole.

"This way."said Nanami leading the way. They followed the two newcomers. The walls started to glow.

"Why are the walls glowing?" asked Temari.

"Because it is lighting the way to the Sand."

"How does it know where we want to go?" Naruto asked.

"I told it with my Chakra. I made it with wind nature Chakra. It took a while to get use to doing that."Ash said

"Ash, get ready we are approaching a gate."

"Alright."Ash answered, gathering Chakra in her hand again,without the nature Chakra. Then she touched the wall. It looked liked another stretch of wall. Than a thin line of midnight blue started at the floor on both sides of the hall and going up the walls meeting on the middle of the roof.

"Okay, Nanami go."Ash said. Nanami went forward, then the walls started to glow up ahead.

"Come on, Ash has to be last. One at a time, please." Kakashi went through, then Sakura, Naruto, and then Temari, then Ash came through. They started to walk again, they came to 7 more Chakra gates.

"4 more gates. We should rest for the night."

"What do you mean the night?" asked Kakashi.

"You're first time in the ways, you lose all sense of time. It's like 9:00 pm. right now." Ash explained.

"I see." he said.

"There should be a resting place somewhere here...Ash here it is."said Nanami as they rounded the corner. There was a room with bed rolls, blankets, and pillows. They unrolled the mats and made their beds. They ate travel food and went to sleep. It was 1 am Ash bolted up right in her bed in a cold sweat.

"It was only a dream, just a dream nothing more." Ash said trying to convince herself, but it felt so real. Ash knew that she won't get back to sleep, so she cleared up her bed and put it away. She pulled out a book that some guy named Jiraiya wrote, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, and read it until the others woke up. Nanami was the first one to wake.

"The nightmare again?" Nanami asked after seeing Ash reading.

"Yeah again, I don't know how long I can stand seeing the same thing over and over again!"Ash said tiredly "But there's nothing to worry about, after all, they are just dreams." Then Kakashi got up.

"Good morning."he said good naturely.

"Morning." they replied.

"Well I'll just wake the others. We need to get an early start." He said as he woke the others. Once they were awake, they ate and cleaned up their beds and started out. They reached the 4 last gates at the end they came to a wall. Ash gathered Chakra in her hand and touch it. It sunk leaving a hole behind. They all jumped out and landed on the hot dry ground of the desert.

"We are 3 hours outside of the Village." Nanami said. So they started to the Village.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DEATH OF GAARA...**

Chapter 4

They reached The Village. At the main gate a ninja stopped them.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Uzu, we have no time for this." said Temari stepping forward. Meanwhile in the Sand hospital.

"How are we supposed to develop an antidote...for a poison we've never seen before?"a medical ninja asked without hope for getting answer.

"But we've got to hurry...he's got two, maybe three days... tops." said a counsel member.

"...In that case...our only choice is to consult The Old Ones..."

"Unh...It was him..."

"Kankuro!" Mean while in The Old Ones home.

"Sis... Hey, sis...! You dead?"

"Just kidding, playing possum! Tee hee hee!"

"...Cut it out sis...that was way to real."

"Honored Old Ones... I come pleading for assistance."

"...Like ancient texts, we two ought to be bundled together and left to collect dust on some high shelf...what can the likes of us possibly do, here and now?" said the woman.

"An organization called The Akatsuki has taken Shukaku hostage...If we let them get away with this, terrible things are bound to happen."

" ..This is your generation's problem. You all take care of it." said the old man.

"You both maintain powerful channels in each Shinobi Village.. possess special routes in and out of even non-allied lands...it is impossible for us to gather all that intelligence on our own so Quickly.."

"But I've no earthly ambitions left. If anything, perhaps I'd like to see my sweet grandchild's face one more time, but that's about it.. you know, we both retired a long time ago.

"Well then that's perfect. For you your grandson just happens to be one of The Akastuki."

Mean while at the main gate.

"Temari we have bad news how can I tell you..."

"Just spit it out, like this. Kankuro followed the Akatsuki members who took Gaara, he fought them, got poisoned and now in the hospital." Ash said. "Am I close?"

"What!" They all said, except Nanami.

"Let's go to the hospital, to see if we can get the information that we need there." said Kakashi.

"We'll meet you there, we have something too do." said Nanami.

"No we stay together, come on."Kakashi said firmly, taking hold of their arms and pulling them along.

"I'll examine him!" said Sakura. Mean while back at the hospital in Kankuro's room.

"I am an expert in most poisons...but this one's beyond even me...that Sasori... he really advanced his skills... Well, the only one who's more versed in antidotes than I... is probably that Queen of Slugs and elixirs, Tsunade of Konoha. During the Great Wars... she thoroughly deciphered all the poisons I had synthesized... compounded antidotes for them and made a fool of me. You better summon her right away and have her take a look. You're allies with Konoha right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but she is herself Hokage...so I do not think she can leave her Village so causally. Even if she could come, it takes three days to get to Sunagakure from Konoha... and by then... besides, we have already requested Konoha to dispatch a specialist team to us. All we can do now is wait and pray for their timely arrival..."

"...Humph. Always relying on others! Your silly international treaties have dulled your edge... and undermined all that was once great about this land!"

"Dulled..? How dare you?"

"It could not be helped... it's partly his fault too, for losing his cool and over-extending himself...even though he is a Shinobi.." said the old man.

"See what happens when you trust and depend on Konoha! You most prioritize the advancement of your own Village's talent! We take care of our own, let others fend for themselves!"sad the old woman ."Listen... friendly alliances are fundamentally impossible. Just you watch, the most they'll manage to send are some useless underlings that are out of favor. Besides.. I hate that Slug lass!"

"KANKURO!"Temari yelled as she ran into the room with Sakura right beside her, and the others behind them

'T_h... that's!'_ "The White Fang of Konoha!"

"Huh?" Kakashi said. The old woman charged at Kakashi, Naruto blocked the attack.

"Why are you attacking Master Kakashi? You shriveled-up prune."Naruto yelled. 'T_his old one.. she's good!_'

"That day, how dare you! Despicable White Fang of Konoha! Finally, I shall collect vengeance for my son!"

"Oh! No, wait! I'm not!"Kakashi said hurriedly.

"SILENCE!" she said while charged at him again. Then the old man stops her by an out stretched arm.

"Look closely, Sis... he looks just like him, but that's not White Fang."

"Eh? Oh well.. never mind... Tee hee hee!"

"Phew..." back in the hall. Ash and Nanami heard the raised voices they run in.

"Hey granny Chiyo."Nanami said running to hug the old woman.

"Granny Chiyo."Ash greeted.

"Ash, Nanami it's been so long since the last time we saw each other."

"We got caught up in the the leaf."Ash explained. "We're here to help out with the Akatsuki problem."

"Isn't that dangerous for you to get involved with them, my dear?"

" Yeah, well you know me, I love challenge and danger. Anyway I have something for The Akatsuki, that might help the Jinchuriki." Ash answered.

"Can we all just focus on Kankuro?" Sakura asked

"Please" Temari added.

Sakura hurried over to Kankuro's side, her hands surrounded by Chakra. Putting one hand on his side, she lifted the other over his chest and a dark liquid came out of his body and into her upraised hand.

"Good." Sakura said, then sighed in relief. "I've removed most of the poison. So there's no more immediate danger..." Temari sighed in relief and slid to the floor. "...but we're not out of the woods yet. I still need to neutralize the minute quantities of toxins remaining in his system. So someone's got to run and fetch me some medical supplies..."

"Sakura, I have some herbs that you might need, because some herbs are hard to come by here. They're for Granny Chiyo, but you will probably need them." Ash said.

"How did you come by these?"Sakura asked when Ash took them out of her bag.

"We traveled the world for six years not staying a place for to long some of them are hard to get." Ash answered.

"You might want to hurry and make a antidote, so we can get The Kazekage back, okay."

Sakura raced off while the others stayed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAND & LEAF AGAINST THE AKATSUKI**

Chapter 5

In the green house of Sand, Sakura was mixing the antidote for the poison Kankuro got while fighting Sasori of the red sand.

"Who would've thought there'd be so many medicinal herbs in Sunagakure?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry...the nature of the land here make it difficult to medical plants. Scurvy Grass is particularly scarce..."

Sakura interrupts him saying, "No, no... There's plenty here. I can make at least three different antidotes."

Back in Kankuro's room, Naruto starts getting restless.

"As soon as Sakura finishes we move out!" Naruto says stretching his arm.

"Rein it in a bit, Naruto. What's happening with the pursuit of The Akatsuki?" Kakashi spoke.

"Kankuro went solo and ended up like this. That's it." the council member told Kakashi.

"...So they're long gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Take me to where Kakuro fought. I must rack them if a trace of their scent remains..."

"No need for that...there were two of them...one has Gaara. All you have to do is follow Gaara's scent. Even if they split up... the crow tore a piece of the other one's clothes off."

"... Turning thing to his advantage like a sand ninja."

"You don't even need their scent, all we do need is the direction." Nanami tells them.

"Who are you two?... wait I have seen you before."

"Kankuro are you all right?" Temari hurried over to his side.

"Yeah... I fell a little better." he answered.

"Hey..." Naruto said.

"Kankuro are you sure one of them was Sasori?"Asked Granny Chiyo.

"Granny Chiyo and Grampa Ebizo?"

"Is it true Kankuro?"

"Yeah... he called himself Sasori of the Red Sand." Chiyo and Ebizo were silent for a while.

"Sasori of the Red Sand? You know more about the Akatsuki. Tell me..." Kakashi told them.

"Hey Ash." Nanami said to her.

"Hmm, yes?"

"I fell so useful now that we've joined forces with others because of our information. Don't you feel the same way?" Nanami said sarcasticly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah pretty much." Ash answered.

"Sorry girls." Kakashi said "We forgot that you know most of the information. Our apologies."

"Yeah right." the girls say at the same time. Then Sakura came in at the time with the antidote.

"Drink it all." Sakura said while putting the cup to Kankuro's lips, coughing when he was done.

"That should do it. All he needs now is to keep still until the numbness goes away. Lie down and take it easy." Sakura told him, though he was still sitting up and clenching his fingers.

Naruto yells out, "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Kankuro freezes and remember what Gaara told him years ago. About why he wanted to become the Kazekage, while Naruto hands Sakura her bag.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Kankuro said getting everyone's attention. "Please save my brother."

Naruto smiles and says "Of course! I'm going to be the Hokage! For now, the Kazekage can just owe me one." He leaves the room with his teammates following him. While walking out of the Village Temari and the council member caught to them.

"Wait for us. We'll be your backup..."

"You will?"

"We'll go!" said Temari.

"Temari, you stay to aid Border Security. I'll represent the Sand Village myself." said Granny Chiyo.

"But! Granny Chiyo! It seems inappropriate for..."

"Don't treat me like a fossil!"she said as she jumped off the roof.

"SHE JUMPED!"said Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Then she landed in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"It's been a while since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild."Mean while at the Akatsuki hideout. Sasori and Deidara were standing on the water in front of a boulder with a seal. After a moment, the boulder slid up, revealing a cave. There was a man waiting for them, he was see through and he shifted all different colors.

"You're late make your preparations immediately." he said.

"The Jinchuriki was more powerful than I expected hmmm?"Deidara said. Than the man that was waiting for them summoned a giant head that was withered, had nine eyes, and carried a scroll in it's mouth. It's two hands were facing upward and the fingers were spread apart, allowing people to stand on the tips.

"Assemble!" Six more shadowy figures assemble onto each finger. Sasori and Deidara move onto their positions, the left thumb and right index. The leader joined them and activated the justsu the statue uses.

"This is going to take three full days. Stay aware of your physical selves. Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside. Use the one with the greatest range, got it?"

"Understood."

"Three days?" Kisame asked. "With Orochimaru gone shouldn't we be allowed more time?"

"If you think that we'd better get started." Pain said as they all did a hand sign and activated the jutsu. The mouth started to glow as Pain announced "Sealing Jutsu! Nine Phantom Dragon Seal!" Nine snake looking things came out of the mouth and rushed towards Gaara, lifting him into the air.

In the forest close by, Might Guy led his squad toward Suna when they were stopped by Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninja dogs.

"Guy! Wait!" Pakkun yelled.

"Pakkun!" Guy exclaimed.

A little while later, after they stopped. Pakkun said. "As Kakashi ordered, we eight ninja dogs fanned out in all directions to follow the Akatsuki's scent. And... we found out they were heading to land of the rivers, located between Konoha and Suna. That means that you guys coming from Konoha heading toward Suna are the closest to the Akatsuki.

"I see." Lee said.

"Follow me." Pakkun told them. "I'll explain the details on the way."

Might Guy exclaimed "Okay everyone! Move out! Hopefully those two girls don't know a shortcut to get there first."

"What two girls Master?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, you'll meet them soon enough. Now let's go!" They go on their way, not knowing Zetsu is watching them. After they left, Zetsu warned the others.

After ways the scenery change to a barren hill covered area by the river lands. Pakkun smelled someone was coming towards them.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked.

"Someone's coming!" Pakkun said and Neji activated his Byakugan then yelled out "Behind us!" A member of the Akatsuki exploded out of the ground. Kisame stood there with his sword over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENEMIES APPROACHING**

**Chapter 6**

Guy was the first to speak. "Your.."

"Do you know him, Master Guy?" asked Lee.

"Who?" Guy asked.

"I guess the strange beast is as dumb as he looks. Well I'll make sure you remember soon enough."

"This guy has an incredible amount of Chakra. I've never seen anyone but Naruto with this much!"said Neji.

"So this is the Akatsuki?"asked Tenten. Than the battle broke out between Guy's team and Kisame. Mean while Kakashi's team.

"Hey Naruto. Can I ask you something?"asked Sakura.

"Sure."

"How long have you been a target of the Akatsuki?"

"How should I know?"

"Two Akatsuki members came to Konoha looking for Naruto about 3 years ago now they're back. But I m still not sure what they want exactly."Kakashi said.

"Why did they wait 3 years?"Sakura asked.

"Extracting Biju sealed in a human body requires some preparation they needed time."said Ash "Anyway if they did catch Naruto, he would be locked up. He has to be the last one they extract, because it would destroyed the statue, if the Nine-tail extracted before the end."

"What's a Biju?"asked Sakura.

"Biju are the Tailed beast spirits."

"So there are demonic other than the Fox?"

"Yes, there are Nine Biju in this world. Biju are distinct in character each of them has a different number of tails. Ichibi means one tail, Nibi is two tails up to Kyubi, the Nine-tailed Fox spirit. their names represent the number of tails they have." answered granny Chiyo. "Biju are huge concentrations of Chakra. During the era of great war, every hidden village competed for control of them for military purposes. But their power is beyond human understanding and no one could control them. I don't know the Akatsuki's intentions but that kind of power is far too dangerous for them to get hold of."

"Wait everyone stop!"Ash said loud enough for only them to hear. They all stopped.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Itachi, but not there's two types of Chakra, it's a impersonation Jutsu they only do it when they know people are coming for the Jinchuriki. It's trap one." Ash said as she made clones that looked like Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and granny Chiyo. "It's to delay the people. We need to go around, and not fight that would wast time..."

"So we will go around while the clones fight him."said Nanami finishing what Ash was going to say.

"I need you to put some of your Chakra in the clones, just touch them they will do the rest ."Ash instructed. They did as she said. When they wore done the clones took the path that lead to Itachi, while the others went around them. They heard the battle start and moved more quickly. Then the battle started to fade in the distance. Mean while Guy's team won their battle with Kisame. They the first to reached the hideout.

"Gaara is beyond this rock."Pakkun said. Neji actuated his Byakugan.

"What's it look like, Neji?"asked Tenten.

"...Wh What is that?"

"Neji, what happening behind that rock?"

"It's hard to explain.."

Guy charged at the rock and he punched it. It rippled like water and not rock.

"A barrier?" Guy asked. Mean while Kakashi's team was still traveling to their goal.

Naruto was pushing himself hard to get there faster. He unlock the Fox's power. Ash felt a strange hatred and power go through out her body. As she landed on a branch and pushed off, she heard a cracking sound behind her. She looked back and the branch that she was just on was no longer there.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BARRIER BREAKS!**

**Chapter 7**

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lee.

"First, we have to break this barrier! Hey Lee!"

"But how?" asked Tenten.

"It's a five seal barrier." said a girl's voice from behind them. They turned and they're all shocked.

"You're late Kakashi." said Guy.

"Well, you see we ran into a little trouble along the way." answered Kakashi.

"NARUTO! SAKURA!"Yelled Lee.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"...Naruto..." said Neji.

"Everyone's here. So you arrived ahead of us!"said Sakura.

"Who's that old lady? And the two girls?"asked Tenten.

"I'm Ash Uchiha, this is Nanami Uzumaki, and this is granny Chiyo."said the black haired girl.

"Okay! Let's do this, Kakashi!" said Guy.

"Yeah!" said Kakashi. Ash and Nanami felt like they were being watched. Meanwhile, in the cave.

"Itachi, Kisame, how many enemies and who are they?" asked the leader.

"Konoha's Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki. Sunagakure adviser Chiyo finishes out their four- man cell."answered Itachi.

"I don't know their names, but there's 4 from the Konoha." said Kisame.

"And Ash and her friend. So that's two more."added Zetsu.

"What! Ash is here? We need to capture her and the Jinchuriki. This will make things easier for us." said Pain. "Do you think you can handle this Sasori, Deidara? We need more time, we're not nearly complete."

"Yes." They both said. Meanwhile, with the squads outside of the hideout.

"There's four more talismans besides the one the entrance here. I don't know where they are though, so we'll have to look." Nanami told them.

"Not necessarily. Neji." Neji activated his Byakugan and where they were.

"Found them." he declared, none of them noticing the person coming from the rock. "On top of a rock about 500 meters North-East of here... on the trunk of a tree, on a river bank, 350 meters South-East... on a wall of rock about 650 meters North-west... inside a grove about 800 meters South-West..."

"Right! If it's that range, We'll use these radios! While we're taking Neji's directions. We can keep in communication. And we'll find the locations of the talismans!" said Guy as he pulled out radios from his bag, handed them to his team, and Kakashi.

"No we need to stay together, that's what they want to split the team up and weaken us. Look I am not trying to take command or anything, I'm trying to keep advantage of us being together in a larger group. Now we need is 4 clones. Nanami will you do the honors?"Ash said

"I'd be happy to help." Nanami replayed happily as she made clones.

"Now can I see one of those radios?"Ash asked

"Here."said Kakashi throwing the radio at her. Ash caught it and repudiated the radio making 8 more of them, she handed them to Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Chiyo, Nanami, her clones and keeping one for herself.

"The frequency is 174."

"Okay, the clones will take out the talismans, I will do this one. Now they have to detached that the same time or it won't open." Ash said while she got into position. "Okay Neji, please tell the clones where to go." as she said this she felt something close around her ankle. She looked down and saw a hand around her ankle._'Zetsu'_ Neji told the clones where to go, without noticing there was something bad happening to Ash as she sunk in to the rock, vanishing within.

"Okay there in place, what now?" He said turning his attention back to Ash, but she was not here anymore. "Where did she go? She was right there." he asked.

"They took her and their going to try to get her back in their group to take over the world!" yelled Nanami starting to panic.

Ash hit the cave's floor, no sound escaped from her. She knew what she would see when she opened her eyes, so she did, and got up slowly. There Nine shadowy figures standing on each finger except one of the pinky that's Orochimaru place used to be, before he left the Akatsuki. Then the mouth with Chakra coming out of it, Gaara in the air with the Chakra surrounding him.

"Ash, welcome back"said Pain.

"I'm not going to join you in your group of power seeking cowards. Not you Itachi, your not a coward, your better then this."

"This is the thanks we get after rising her. I think that she needs a little reminder who the boss is around here, but we can take care of that later." said Pain.

"See you are a coward you, you can't even handle me yourself! You're just go to pass it to someone to do your dirt work like Sasori or Deidara just because they're here and your not." Ash pointed out.

"Ash, be silent, show some respect. We did rise you after all." Itachi said before she got herself in to deep.

"Oh yeah, beating me until I couldn't move just because I didn't do what they wanted fast enough, if I didn't learn it quick enough for them or stay where they wanted. Then getting mad because they had to carry me back." Meanwhile outside the hideout Nanami was panicking

"They are going to die for this. They can't have her ever again." Nanami said heatedly.

"Calm down, she is fine." said Neji.

"I will not calm down, not until we get her back."

"Nanami, clam down now, it fine. Take my position, we need to break the barrier," Ash whispered over the radio so they wouldn't hear her. "and the rock. When you take the talismans off, end the Justu. Then someone needs to break the rock. Do it quickly, they're almost done taking the Biju out. The only way in is through the rock."

Nanami got into position. "On three. One, two, three" the clones and Nanami pulled off the talismans. Nanami ended the Justu and jumped off the rock as Sakura rushed at it and punched. The rock shattered. They came in and went to the walls on ether side, all but Nanami. She ran right under Gaara and the statue and got ready to jump.


End file.
